


Alfie, Dark Lord of All

by Dorkangel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alfie meets the Doctor, Cute, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stormageddon is a teenager when a strange man with a bowtie knocks on his door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfie, Dark Lord of All

Alfie, Dark Lord of All

The Doctor ran out of his TARDIS with all of the usual stumbling, clumsy grace, straight across the road, and practically fell on to the door of the house.  
He straightened up, straightened his bowtie, straightened the knocker (which he had nudged) and then knocked frantically.

Alfie Owens was sitting, eating a bag of tortilla chips, on the sofa when he heard the knocking. His parents weren't going to be back until around eight, and that was another few hours at least (he couldn't see his phone from there) so who on earth could be knocking?  
He ruffled his dark curls, put down the chips and jogged over to the door. "Just a second, mate," he called, trying to find a pair of keys. Eventually he settled on his mum's pair, the ones with the little faded pink fluff sticking off one end. For some reason she wouldn't get rid of them.  
Finally the door began to open and he laughed and looked up. "Dad, is that you? I-"  
No. This wasn't dad, this was a very flustered looking young man in a bowtie with floppy brown hair and a tweed jacket.  
"Is this Craig Owen's house?" asked the stranger, who was so agitated, he appearing to be on the very verge of discovery human flight.  
"Uh, yeah, but he's not coming back til... Wait, who are you?"  
"That doesn't matter." The stranger strode past him, into the hallway, and stood bouncing on the balls of his feet, glancing around. "What does matter is the fact that my TARDIS has disappeared and just left me here. Again!"  
He paused. "Oh. Sorry. I should probably introduce myself, that's polite, right? I always forget whether introducing yourself is the polite one and doing this-" and he stuck his middle finger up. "- is the rude one, or the other way round. I'm the Doctor."  
Alfie knew he'd heard that somewhere before...Doctor.  
"M'name's Alfie Owens."  
"Alfie. Hmm." The Doctor froze and looked straight at the teenage boy, all dark curls and black T-shirt and checkered belt and rubber wristbands and skinny jeans and...of course! His eyes filled with light.  
"Stormageddon!"


End file.
